


Cherish

by biancakibbi



Category: Free!
Genre: Airports, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancakibbi/pseuds/biancakibbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto planned surprised for Haruka under the Swarovski crystal Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheese-buns-of-steel from tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cheese-buns-of-steel+from+tumblr).



> This fan-fic will not be R18 because I want everyone to be happy when they read this. (I know R18 will be super happy but no! XD)  
> This fanfic is actually from the secret Santa event, and I just notice when I am checking on my list of fanfic. At first I thought of writing a Soumako proposal, but the gift receiver actually like MakoHaru more. That's why I have two proposal stories on the same time. I hope you guys don't mind about that!

Haruka just finished his duty from Paris. All he wanted to do was just go home and have a good sleep. When he exited the restricted area, he noticed Makoto was there waiting for him.  
“Haru, welcome back!” Makoto smiled at Haruka and helped him with the luggage.  
“I am back, Makoto. Thanks for picking me up.” Haruka smiled sweetly at the other. He handed over his luggage to Makoto and kissed Makoto on the cheek. “Thank you.”  
Makoto blushed after receiving the kiss from Haruka, and he held Haruka’s hand with gently squeeze. “You are always welcome. Dinner is ready at home, so you can go back home and eat right away. Maybe you want to take bath first?”  
Haruka was thinking what would happen if Makoto was not around. There were times when Haruka came back, and Makoto was having *red-eye flight. Haruka would have to take care himself when he came back home.

(*Red-eye flight: Flight that leaves at mid-night. Reason why they have the name is because all crews need to stay up overnight and work for passengers. Normally your eyes will become red after stay up overnight, and they take the same idea to address all the mid-night flights.)

“I want to take a bath with you today. We will eat first, and then wash the dishes together. We will take bath together afterward. How does that sound?” Haruka looked away with little blush on his cheek. Makoto smiled sweetly at Haruka and squeezed his hand gently. “That sound’s wonderful! Let’s go get our car and go home now!”  
Haruka and Makoto headed to car park for their car, and they were looking at the Christmas decoration around the airport.  
“It’s almost time for Christmas…Do you have duty for that day?” Haruka asked Makoto when he was looking at one of the decoration.  
“No. I am lucky that I am off that day because I have a long-haul flight before and coming back on Christmas Eve.” Makoto remembered his schedule pretty well, and he asked Haruka. “What about you, Haru?”  
“That day...I am coming back on Christmas Eve also. What time is your flight arrives? Maybe we can go home together and celebrate that night.” Haruka was thinking that it is lucky they both could come back on the same day.  
“I am coming back around 11:30 at night. I will wait for you if your flight will arrive about the same time.” Makoto suggested to Haruka about his plan while Haruka was checking his schedule.  
“I think I am coming back around that time too. Let’s wait under the crystal Christmas Tree in the arrival hall okay?” When they were at the back of Makoto’s car, Haruka turned around and asked Makoto if the idea was good. Makoto wrapped his arm around Haruka’s waist and kissed Haruka’s lips gently.  
“That sounds great! Let’s meet up after flight at the Christmas Tree.” Makoto hugged Haruka tightly, and Haruka nuzzled into Makoto with sweet smile.  
“You always look so pretty with uniform, Haru. Sometimes I wonder how you look like when you have the girl uniform on.”  
“I don’t think you want to go that far, Makoto.” Haruka laughed at Makoto’s fantasy and kissed Makoto’s nose. “I am hungry. Let’s go home.”  
“Yes my dear.” Makoto released Haruka and opened the door for him, and then he went to the driver side and got in the car. They were talking about what they should do for their Christmas day off for the entire ride home.

-Fast Forward to Christmas Eve! XD-

Everyone was looking forward to have fun on Christmas Eve, and Haruka was one of them because he would be able to meet Makoto after work.  
“Chief Haruka, what are you going to do tonight?” Reila was asking Haruka when he entered the galley.  
“I already have plan for tonight. What happen?” Haruka would eat together with the girls after flight, but he could not this time because he needed to wait for Makoto.  
“We just want to hand out with Chief. That’s why we want to know if you have plan. Since you already have, we will just go to eat and count down for Christmas.” Reila and other girls were a little disappointed that Haruka could not come with them, but they know that he might need to stay with someone very important to him.  
“We should focus on our service before arrival. Please walk around the cabin and check if passengers want water.” Haruka really loved to fly with these girls because they were really smart and hard working. He was not complaining about they stopped working and chatting. He just wanted to make sure everything was done before they could have their own time.  
“Yes, Chief Haruka!” The girls took small tray with few cups of water and left the galley. Haruka started to check if there would be enough break for the next service coming up.  
Haruka was looking forward to meet Makoto after flight and thinking what would they do afterward.

Makoto was holding a small box on his hand. He was thinking when is the good time to present this to the one he loved.  
“Wow! That’s a pretty box. Are you planning to give it to Haru-chan?” Nagisa was on the same flight with Makoto. He saw Makoto was holding something and planning to take away from him. Makoto knew what Nigasa wanted to do, so he put the box in his pocket immediately before Nagisa could take it.  
“No. Nagisa. I won’t let you see it. It is very special for someone.”  
“I know. Good luck to you, Makoto. I will go check how is business class doing.” Nagisa smiled and left the galley. Makoto put the pretty box in his bag and made sure it is safe. He was worried that what if Haruka says no to him.  
Makoto snapped himself on the face and made him awake. ‘I should not have negative thinking on something that’s not even happen yet.’ He organized all the paperwork before he walked around to check if everyone was fine.

When everyone got their luggage after arrived, Haruka had a debriefing section with the girls because there were few girls who were new in the company.  
“I think that’s all I need to say. Any questions before dismiss? If no, then happy holidays. I will see you later on other flight.”  
“Happy holidays Chief Haruka!”  
“See you around, and hope we can serve on the same flight next time!”  
Haruka waited for the girls to leave first, then he walked slowly to the crystal Christmas Tree that stood on arrival hall. His flight was arrived early, so it was only 11:30 after he picked up his luggage. Haruka checked the flight that Makoto was on, and his flight already arrived. He figured that Makoto would be around soon, so he decided to go to the Christmas Tree to wait for him.  
Makoto had a debriefing section with the girls as well, then he picked up the luggage and walked together with the girls. He already saw Haruka was waiting for him by the Christmas Tree.  
“Haru! Did you wait for a long time?” Makoto ran to Haruka. He was afraid that Haruka waited for a long time.  
“No, I just arrived not long ago.” Haruka smiled sweetly to his love. He was holding the gift for Makoto.  
“I got an Orca plushies for you as a gift since I don’t know what to buy. I hope you will like it.”  
“That’s cute. I love it. Thanks Haru.” Makoto kissed Haruka’s cheek for having a cute gift from his love. “Let’s go. The girls were asking if we want to join them for food tonight…”When Haruka wanted to turn around and leave, Makoto held his hand and stopped him. “Haru, I have something I want to say before we go…”  
Haruka looked at Makoto with a question mark on the head. He was thinking what was so important that he needed to say it in this place.  
“Thank you for being there for me all the times, Haru. I really appreciate what you have done for me all along. I know it is so hard for you to give up swimming and work with me as cabin crew. You cannot imagine how happy I am when you tell me you will work with me. Although all these years we have different schedule and cannot fly together most of the time, I am glad that you actually stay by my side when I need you.” Makoto took out the small blue pretty box from the bag and show to Haruka.

“I got this from a friend in U.S. She helped me to choose the one that will suit you.” Makoto opened the blue box, and there is a platinum diamond ring sitting in the box. Makoto went down on one knee in front of the crystal Christmas tree and said. “I planned this for a long time, but I don’t know when is the good time to propose to you. I keep this ring with me for awhile so that I can propose to you when the timing is right, and I think today is the good time to do so.”  
Haruka could not think of anything at this moment because he was surprised that Makoto was actually doing this in front of everyone. He looked at Makoto with a mix expression because he didn’t know what he should do.

“Haruka Nanase, are you willing to be Makoto Tachibana’s only one? Are you willing to become my very special Haruka Tachibana? The most important of all, will you marry me?”

All the sudden the girls on Haruka’s flight came back and form a circle around Haruka and Makoto. They all started to scream.

“Chief Haruka! Say yes!”  
“Chief Haruka, you deserve it! Chief Makoto is the Mr. Right for you!”  
“Good job! Chief Makoto! Marry him, Chief Haruka!!”  
“Marry him! Marry him!”

All crews from both of their flight and other people in the arrival hall started to cheer up with the girls. There was so much going on in Haruka’s head. He remembered the time he needed to make decision on giving up the thing he loved the most just to be with the person he loved so much. He remembered the person he loved stayed with him when he could not handle the training. He remembered he was not happy when the time both of them got promoted to be Chief Purser, but the one he loved comfort him by promising they would see each other after flight. Makoto was the one who always stayed beside him all these years and Haruka was touched by everything Makoto did for him. Tears began to run down on Haruka’s face as he answered Makoto.

“Yes. I will. I am willing to be your very own Haruka Tachibana.”

Makoto was very happy after hearing what Haruka said. He stood up and put the diamond ring on Haruka’s ring finger. “It fit perfectly.” Makoto picked up Haruka’s left hand and kissed on the ring finger. “I love you so much, Haruka.”  
“I love you too, Makoto.” Haruka blushed darkly when Makoto kissed his hand.   
Everyone around them was cheering and saying congratulation to both of them. Makoto said thanks to everyone that cheers for him. The girls went up to Haruka and Makoto happily and gave them a hug.  
“Why don’t we go eat together and celebrate this special moment? Come with us, Chief.”  
“Yes! Come with us and eat.”  
All girls were asking them as the same time, Haruka smiled sweetly at Makoto. Makoto nodded his head as he was willing to go with the girls.  
“Sure, we will join. You guys pick a place to celebrate.”  
“Yeah~~~” All girls were very happy and started to check on restaurant. Makoto kissed Haruka’s lip softly with happiness.  
“Today is the happiest day in my life.” Makoto pull Haruka into his arms, and Haruka nuzzled into Makoto sweetly.  
“It is the happiest day for me too…” When they kissed each other, it was 12 in the morning.  
“Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!” All girls were saying it loudly. Makoto and Haruka smiled sweetly to each other.  
“We know where to go now. Let’s go.” The girls started walking, and Haruka and Makoto followed them from the back. 

“Does it look like we have so many kids?” Haruka had a weird thinking in his mind. Makoto smiled at that idea.  
“Yes, they are our girls. Mommy.” Makoto was joking about that. The girls heard their conversation and started joking as well.  
“Hurry up, mommy Haruka and daddy Makoto!”  
Haruka and Makoto looked at them with surprise, and then they both smiled sweetly and followed the girls from behind.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
~*Debriefing after flight: Ricca*~  
What am I writing? XD I am sorry that if the story doesn’t make any sense. XD  
I really hope you will like it! I got this idea from my airport.  
There is a big Christmas tree made with Swarovski crystal, and that’s how I got the idea.  
Once again I hope you will enjoy the story! ^^


End file.
